Traditionally, cookware was produced from metals such as iron and aluminum. The development of glass-ceramic materials offered an alternative. Thus, since about 1960, opaque, glass-ceramic cookware has been available from Corning Glass Works (now Corning Incorporated) under the trademark CORNING WARE. More recently, a transparent glass-ceramic with a light brown tint has been available from the same source under the trademark VISIONS.
Glass bakingware, or ovenware, has an even longer history, having been introduced about 1915 under the mark PYREX. This bakingware was originally molded from a clear, water white, borosilicate glass. Subsequently, the desire for color became apparent. That led to opal ware that could be decorated either with a solid color or with a pattern.
Recently, a transparent glass product with a brown tint was introduced under the mark FIRESIDE. The glass in that ware is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,704. It has a clear, borosilicate base with a color package consisting of cobalt, nickel and manganese oxides.
All of these products have proven eminently successful. However, the need for further cosmetic change has been perceived from consumer surveys. Accordingly, a variety of colors have been consumer tested. These studies have indicated a preference for transparent cookware having a rose or burgundy tint.
The findings led to development of glass-ceramic cookware having a burgundy tint. This ware is described in a companion application, Ser. No. 753,316, entitled Colored Glass-Ceramic, filed of even date herewith by B. G. Aitken et al., and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
The development of burgundy tinted cookware led to the need for coordinated glassware. In particular, coordinated glass covers were needed for the glass-ceramic cookware. It is a basic purpose of this invention to supply this need. Another purpose is to provide ovenware having a burgundy color.